


Christmas Through the Years

by charlesworthy



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesworthy/pseuds/charlesworthy
Summary: A series of how Christmas was celebrated, from Azelle's birth to his death, and how Arvis dealt with it.Nagamas 2018 present for loptoustome on tumblr.





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Christmas through the years" with Azelle and Arvis, +Angst. Expect Angst!

The first Christmas after Victor's death was the first Christmas Arvis felt was actually, properly celebrated by the Velthomers.

He didn't know all the exact traditions. While he heard his father partying in the rest of the castle, his previous Christmases had been spent alone with his mother, and sometimes with Auntie Dayma checking in. She brought them sweets to celebrate, and for the last two years she'd given Arvis small presents she made by hand “because all good little boys deserve a nice toy on Christmas.”

He still kept the doll she'd sewn him on his bed, even though now he slept in a room far too big for himself. It was the duke's chambers.

This Christmas was new for him, and his auntie, and her little son, who hadn't even been born last year. Arvis was determined to make Azelle's first Christmas something special. Above all, he was determined to have a good Christmas himself.

This year, they had a tree, which his auntie helped him decorate. She even lifted him up and let him put the star on the top.

He got gifts for every one he cared about, too. Auntie would receive a pretty dress, Azelle would get a little wooden horse on wheels, and for his mother (who would surely be home in time for Christmas) he'd bought a gorgeous necklace with a lot of sparkly bits that were nearly the same color as her hair.

On Christmas morning, Cigyun still hadn't come home. Arvis noticed immediately. When he ran excitedly to the Christmas tree they'd put up in the parlor, he'd thought he'd find her standing there, waiting for him. She wasn't.

In his excitement, he woke up before any one else, just before the sun itself, even. To pass the time in his disappointment, first he put the gifts from under the tree into piles. One for himself, one for his brother, and one for Auntie. Auntie had one gift, Azelle had two, and Arvis had a pile of packages from all over Grannvale, and even some from Silesse and Isaach. He scrutinized each of the names on the boxes, but one from “Mother” or even “Cigyun” wasn't there.

His lower lip trembled, but he steeled himself. His mother wouldn't have forgotten him, but after being chased out of her home in Velthomer, it was more likely that she'd sent him at least one gift, picked out with whole-hearted care, and _some one else_ kept it from getting to him in spite. That had to be the answer.

He checked the kitchens. The cooks were just beginning to show up, so he asked them to make a very sweet breakfast for them before fetching Valflame. He returned to the parlor and curled up in one of the chairs reading it, waiting for some one to arrive.

When the floor creaked, because some one finally woke up and came to join him, he jolted up in his seat excitedly.

But it wasn't Cigyun. It was Dayma, and she looked guilty when he finally looked at her. Azelle was in her arms, and when he glanced at Arvis, he wiggled to completely turn his big eyes on him. Arvis couldn't help but smile, slightly.

He and Dayma exchanged “Good Morning”s and “Merry Christmas”s. She insisted that he begin opening his gifts, but he handed her the gift for her, first.

She seemed more surprised that he'd even got her something than at the contents of the gift itself, but she smiled and thanked him, and commented that now she'd have something nicer to wear around these halls.

Next, he offered little Azelle one of his gifts, but asked his mother: “Can he open it himself?”

She just smiled and shook her head. “No, not yet. He's still too little.”

“Oh. I'll do it for him, then. Azelle, watch.”

Dayma chuckled and set the baby on the floor right in front of Arvis, who sat down and carefully started to un-peel the wrapping paper.

"You're allowed to rip it," Dayma commented. "It's okay. It's fun."

Arvis didn't though. Maybe for his presents. It felt wrong to rip Azelle's gifts open. So involved in this, he didn't realize that Azelle hadn't even watched him do it, and instead had stuck his thumb in his mouth and began looking around at all the pretty lights and decorations filling the room.

When he had the gift completely uncovered, he found it was not the one he'd gotten for Azelle, but presumably one his mother had got for him. Rather, Dayma had probably made it for him, as she knew how to sew more than she had any expendable income at the present time.

It was a very soft blanket, in an almost pink color, with a little teddy bear sewn into one corner, so that it was both a blanket and a stuffed toy.

"Hey, Azelle," Arvis said. The baby turned to look at him. "Look."

Arvis smiled as Azelle beamed, immediately making a grab for the blanket and also nearly falling forward in the process. He made a single-syllable sound that almost resembled a word, and Arvis gave him the blanket.

He didn't have to ask. He knew Dayma had sewn it. It resembled the doll she'd given him before, somehow.

Satisfied, Arvis stood again and brought Azelle's second gift to him. Again, he set it down on the floor, sat, and unwrapped the gift.

He'd wrapped it himself, and it was surprisingly difficult to manage considering how poorly he'd done it, but he wasn't about to feel bad for it when this time he saw how intently Azelle watched him open the gift.

It was unavoidable to rip at least half of the crinkled paper, and he dropped it to the side in order to show Azelle the little wooden horse, painted almost garishly in House Velthomer's reds and blacks and golds.

At first, Azelle was more interested in the funny-sounding paper. He threw his hand down into it with all the clumsiness of an infant, and giggled when it made a sound. Arvis called his name again to bring his attention to the horse, but Azelle didn't seem to care much.

Dayma knelt beside the two and offered her opinion. "Sweetheart, he's too young for toys like that still."

Arvis' eyebrows furrowed. "But... All good boys deserve gifts on Christmas. He's been really good."

Her expression was unreadable, but she nodded, and it quickly turned into a smile. "Yes. He has. And I'm sure he'll like that gift when he's a little older, don't you? It's a very pretty horse."

She pulled Azelle onto her lap and leaned closer to him. "Look, Azelle, look at the pretty horse."

Arvis waved it in front of Azelle, and he knocked it out of his hands and to the ground. But he laughed afterwards, so that seemed like a good start.

Out of politeness and nothing else, Arvis opened all the gifts sitting for him under the tree. Most of them were just... Things. Plenty of sweets, which he didn't mind, from other duchies in an attempt to begin relationships with the new duke, but there were also fancy jewelry that he wasn't sure how to wear, and cologne that smelt far too strong and gross for his age.

Did he not have anything from Auntie Dayma?

He looked at her silently, the question being held in his gaze alone.

"Oh, is that it, sir?" she asked, glancing over all of his other, placed aside gifts. He didn't answer her. "Don't worry, I got you something too. You deserve a good gift for Christmas, so I thought I'd bake you a _whole_ batch of those tarts you like, and you can have them _all_ for yourself."

Arvis grinned. "All for me?"

"That's right. They should still be warm right now, if you want to come to the kitchens."

Arvis nearly jumped up, then readjusted his posture. Already he was working to stamp out his childish behaviors in the interest of being more and more duke-like. Dayma didn't like seeing it go.

Arvis had tarts for breakfast that day. And lunch. Dinner was nearly a feast, and included all the butlers that still worked under him. Still, they were missing an important person, and she never showed up. Despite her absence, which Arvis feared only _he_ felt, it was happy.  
  


***  
  


Nearly before dawn, there was a harsh rapping on the doors of Arvis' bedroom. He'd spent so long burning candles the night prior, his first instinct was to grumble and pull the covers over his head again and try to get whoever or whatever wanted his attention to just go away.

It knocked again.

He kept the door locked when he was inside of it, and only allowed very few in when he wasn't, so the list of people who'd be bugging him was very, very small, and so --

Oh. He remembered.

The knocking turned frantic. "Arvis!! It's Christmas!! Merry Christmas!!"

Azelle.

Reluctantly, the pre-teenage duke rolled out of bed, pulled on something warm, and shuffled to the door. He found his younger brother beaming on the other side of it, and a moment after the door opened, Azelle threw himself at his older brother for a hug.

He was five now. Arvis had no idea where his energy came from. He ran down the halls, he climbed the trees in the gardens, and he seemed kind of... loud. But he was adorable, and his smile infected Arvis as well.

"Merry Christmas," Arvis replied, ruffling Azelle's hair. "Where's Auntie?"

"I dunno," he replied. His arms were still wrapped around Arvis. "But we gotta open presents! She said we could do it without her, so c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!!"

"Okay, okay."

Arvis nearly expected his brother to drag him down the halls and to the parlor, but the younger brother just darted down the hall. He shouted "Merry Christmas" (presumably to the hired help) so many times that Arvis suspected that the whole castle was now awake and aware that Azelle was, but they did not see a single butler on the way to their erected Christmas tree.

Instantly, Azelle set upon the gifts underneath it. He said the name they were addressed to out loud.

"Arvis, Arvis, Arvis, Azelle, Arvis..."

If he was disappointed that Arvis had many more gifts than he did, he made no indication of it. Arvis sat down in a chair and watched him work. He set them into piles, and double-checked a few boxes to make sure they were in the right one. It reminded Arvis a bit of the previous Christmases, when Azelle had been very young and Arvis would have to do something like that himself. Thinking back... He never knew if Azelle liked those very first gifts he got him. He hadn't seen the little wooden horse since.

“Oh, you got something for Mama too!” Azelle's proclamation drew Arvis out of his little reverie. He did. He was lucky to catch her talking to one of the chefs that sometimes she wanted something sparkly to wear, to match the decadent halls they lived in, and so he got her something like that.

Azelle went back to sorting them. At the end, he held up a box that had been carefully un-wrapped and re-wrapped for five Christmases now. It was addressed “To: Mother”, but Arvis hadn't written his name as who it was from.

“Mother,” Azelle read. Arvis was silent, his mouth drawing into a thin line. Cigyun hadn't visited once since she left, but if she chose Christmas to return, Arvis was going to be ready for her every time.

It took Azelle a long moment to come to that conclusion. “Oh. Your mom, right?”

“...Yeah.”

Azelle smiled warmly, and made a pile just for her. “I didn't get her anything. Will she be mad?”

They didn't talk about her much at all. It had long been made clear that gossip about Cigyun Velthomer would be met with vitriolic rage from the young duke, if not a bath of hellfire accompanying it. Azelle was not held to the same standards – he was too cute to ever say something so pointlessly cruel about a woman who wasn't even around to defend herself, and he was too sweet to ever ask about something that might make his older brother sad. He was pure.

Arvis didn't smile when he answered. “No. She likes you.”

“I was a baby, right?” Azelle replied. “I'm not a baby anymore. Maybe she just likes babies.”

Arvis didn't respond.

In the end, Azelle only had two gifts, once again. Arvis, in that moment, almost felt as though he should have bought his little brother more and more, wrapping them and giving them fanciful names of fake dukes and duchesses, just so they would be even. He wanted Azelle to know how much he was loved... But then again, all the gifts for Arvis were mostly signs of political politeness or something underhanded.

“Why don't you open your gifts?” he asked. “Auntie said you could without her.”

“...Yeah.” But it was clear Azelle didn't want to. Instead, he started perusing Arvis' gifts, and pulled out a small box wrapped neatly, with a big leaf stuck to the top.

He gave it to Arvis with a grin. “This is for you!”

“From?”

“Me!”

It explained the leaf, or partially. Arvis took a moment to remove the leaf and examine it. It was big, dried out, and golden. A question hung in the air.

“It's the biggest leaf I could find from the highest of the tree I could climb!” Azelle answered, enthusiastically. “Isn't it pretty? I thought it was so pretty!”

“Yeah.” Arvis responded, but didn't smile. “But you should stop climbing the tree. It's dangerous.”

“Gottfried said he'd catch me if I needed him to,” Azelle retorted. So it was safe, then? Arvis would have to talk to the butler later. “Open it!!”

So he did. Behind the wrapping and inside the box was a small embroidery circle. Azelle had been learning how to sew from his mother, occasionally. He'd tried sewing Arvis' name into the circle, but the letters were a little crooked and the letter 's' looked more like a letter 'e'. There was a little flame dotting the 'i' – clearly something he asked Dayma for help with, as it spoke much more to her skill than Azelle's.

Functionally, it was worthless, but it was adorable and charming, and Arvis loved it.

“Thank you,” he said. “I love it, Azelle.”

“Do you? I got Mama to help with the 'i'! She said you'd like it!”

“She was right.” Arvis was content to just stare at it a little more, but Azelle interrupted it by hugging him tightly, which he welcomed silently. When Azelle pulled away, he went to get Arvis another gift.

He insisted that Arvis open every single present he brought him, and all he did was bring Arvis his presents. He didn't open either of his... He was waiting for his mother.

Dayma arrived after the 4th gift Arvis opened, which had been a symbol of friendship from House Edda's duke. Arvis hadn't gotten them a present, yet had heard they'd recently lost a daughter... He'd have to send some sort of condolence gift, and he was slipping back into work-mode, so he was glad for the distraction.

Dayma brought cinnamon rolls, fresh out of the oven. Azelle gave her a big hug once she entered the room, even before she set down the tray.

“Merry Christmas, boys,” she said with a smile. “There's hot chocolate in the kitchens when you want to take a break from opening gifts.”

She had to wait for Azelle to release her before setting the tray down, but once she had and sat down in one of the chairs, Azelle was already clamoring to give her the gift he'd gotten her. She took it and merely set it down on her lap. “Azelle... You haven't opened your gifts. At least open the one Arvis got you, first.”

“Okay, Mama!”

Arvis and Dayma had already spoken. She'd made Azelle a sturdy warm coat, fit enough for him to run and fall even in winter, without risk of scraping open another hole that would need to be patched. Arvis had worked hard on the gift too.

It was wrapped in two parts: one was the board itself, and the other was a small box holding all the pieces. Azelle unwrapped the board first. His face was unreadable as he ran his fingers across its cool surface. It was a familiar checkerboard – finely crafted from lacquered wood. Arvis couldn't tell if he liked it yet or not.

He opened the second part, which was a matching wooden box holding all the pieces. He opened it, saw what it contained, and closed it again.

But that still wasn't exactly the _whole_ gift.

Even though Azelle had said (in a clearly disappointed tone) “Thank you”, Arvis slid out of his chair and knelt across the board from Azelle.

“Hold on, that's not the whole thing,” he said. “Let's put it together, okay? Do you remember how the pieces go?”

He'd taught Azelle how to play months before. There were plenty of days when Azelle missed his big brother, and between tutoring and spending time with his mother, he'd beg the duke to spend time with him, too. Arvis didn't always think he could afford to relent, but he did more often than he didn't. It was one of those days that he'd taught Azelle chess.

“...Yeah,” Azelle replied. He clearly wasn't enthusiastic about it, but he started taking the pieces out and placing them where they went on the board. Arvis was impressed he only had to correct him once (Azelle was so smart), and reminded him the Queen liked to start in a place that matched her outfit.

Arvis helped only once it became clear Azelle mostly remembered where the pieces went, just because he seemed so small then that it might be uncomfortable for him to reach across the board to place down the pieces on Arvis' side. Once they'd completed setting the board up, Azelle stared at it blankly.

“Make an opening,” Arvis goaded gently, so Azelle did, moving one pawn forward.

The board itself played back, moving one of the knights in place to threaten Azelle's pawn. As the piece clacked down, it wiggled and let out a horse's whinny. Azelle's face lit up instantly, and he beamed up at Arvis.

He'd enchanted the board to play itself, and all the pieces made varying sounds depending on their situations. Azelle eagerly moved his own knight down – seemingly uncaring of where it went, and laughed when it made its own whinny.

“That's so cool!” He picked up the horse and set it down again just to hear the sound it made, even as the board went to take his pawn.

Well. At least he liked it. It made Arvis wonder about that little wooden horse again, though...  
  


***

 

Saias was born in May. He was 7 months old for his first Christmas. Both of his parents were only sixteen. His uncle was 9. He didn't really live at Castle Velthomer with his father and uncle. Both Aida and Arvis had decided Velthomer had enough publicly acknowledged illegitimate child in the form of Azelle. Saias' existence could be revealed and confirmed when it was more opportune, and this would allow him to be raised more like a normal child – something neither of his parents had been lucky enough to experience themselves.

Aida brought him to the castle for Christmas, of course. Azelle was openly excited to celebrate with him, and had _insisted_ that his mother help him prepare sweets for every one involved. Arvis was just impressed that outside of that, he'd managed to get a gift for Saias. It was likely his mother took him out to buy something in the city. He was getting resourceful, and he was still so kind...

Really, Arvis loved his brother so much.

Christmas morning, just after Aida arrived, Arvis passed by the kitchens, following the smell of freshly baked tarts. He could hear Azelle talking to his mother.

“The raspberry ones are his favorites, so those are all his.”

Arvis stepped in at that moment and scooped one warm tart into his hand. “He's right,” he said before taking a bite.

“Arvis! Merry Christmas!” Azelle enthused. “We made you tarts!”

“Merry Christmas,” Dayma added.

Arvis' mouth was full of sweet, buttery goodness. He nodded, and mumbled a “Merry Christmas” in reply. After he swallowed, he told them, “Aida's already in the parlor with Saias. She won't wait forever for us, she's already said she wants to spend most of the day with her father.”

“Oh, okay,” Azelle said. Aida was Arvis' best friend. Azelle and Aida more often just tolerated each other. Azelle didn't like her for some reason, but he never said why. That dislike didn't carry over to Saias, at least, which Arvis was grateful for.

There was a short silence wherein no one said a word, but then Dayma slid a couple of oven mitts in Arvis' direction. “Be a dear and carry the tray of cinnamon rolls, okay?”

“Okay, Auntie.”

Azelle had a task too, either given prior or left unspoken, and hurriedly set all of Arvis' tarts on a big, glass plate, and picked them up. Dayma carried a tray holding mugs of hot chocolate (and coffee for Aida) alongside a warmed bottle of milk for the baby. She was the one that lead them to the parlor.

Aida was already seated on one of the chairs, Saias nestled in her lap and staring wide-eyed into the rest of the room. She smiled cordially as they entered, but she wasn't the kind of woman that could allow such a smile to touch her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Lady Aida," Dayma said first. Arvis had already said it to her when he first greeted her on her entrance, and Azelle didn't say it because... Well, he was a child anyway.

"Merry Christmas." She stood, scooping her son into one arm in the same motion, and took the coffee that she knew was meant for her, offering a small "thank-you" with a nod. She moved aside to let Dayma set it on the coffee table in the middle of the room, and returned to the chair she sat in. Once the plates the brothers carried were set down, it seemed like quite the homey spread of breakfast foods. Even before anyone really said anything, the room carried a feel of liveliness. Azelle wasn't even running around yet.

Arvis took Saias from Aida, cooing at him while Azelle set upon the gifts under the tree. As usual, he made piles for every one. Saias had three, Azelle had four, his mother had two, and the rest were all Arvis'. It was probably Azelle's most successful Christmas yet, and his older brother was only somewhat surprised because he didn't know where one of those gifts came from.

Azelle plucked a present from Saias' pile and stepped over to Arvis, presenting it to either him or the baby in his lap.

"You should open one of yours," Arvis said.

"Well Aida wants to leave, right?" Azelle replied. There was something a little odd about the way he said it, to Arvis. It wasn't quite embarrassing, but nor was it a pleasant reminder. "So Saias has to open all his presents."

"He's still too little. Why don't you open them for him?"

"Okay!"

There was no disappointment crossing Azelle's face as he sat on the floor in front of them to open Saias' first present. It was from Dayma. Arvis could recognize it as warm pajamas that she must have made. She'd made similar ones for Azelle when he was that age, and once mentioned Arvis had some once, too.

"Thank you," Aida said. She sat with her legs crossed, directly across from Arvis. She still carried a cool, calm look as she always did, but Arvis knew her well enough that the gratitude put into her statement was nothing but genuine, if not a little surprised that Dayma had done something for her son (or rather, a woman whom she barely knew). Arvis wasn't surprised, but he thanked Dayma too.

Azelle set it gently on Arvis' thigh, right next to Saias, and made quick work of opening his next present. It was from Arvis.

"What is it?" Azelle asked once it was completely uncovered.

It was a ring made of bone, bleached by the desert sun, and attached sturdily to a silver handle that was about as intricately designed as the rest of Velthomer castle.

"It's to help Saias when his teeth grow in," Arvis answered. He didn't take the gift from Azelle's hand, but instead gently guided his younger brother to offer the ring to Saias. "It should be soon, now, anyway."

"Does he like it?" Azelle asked.

Arvis had to chuckle. "He'll appreciate it later, hopefully."

"I saved mine for last!" He jumped to a different topic quickly. "I know he'll like it!"

"What makes you so sure?" Arvis teased.

"Because it's a really good gift! _I_ liked it."

That didn't clear up the mystery at all, so Arvis could only wait until Azelle had unwrapped it. He did a good job at it for his age... Arvis was impressed by that, but also didn't leave out the possibility that his mother had helped. It was held in a box, which Azelle opened immediately after.

Out of the box emerged a small wooden horse. The paint had faded in some places, and in others had been worn away as it was handled or chipped on a wall, but it was unmistakably the first present that Arvis had given his younger brother.

Azelle said he liked it. But the confounding thing was: why give it to Saias then?

"Azelle. Saias is too young for something like that," Aida interjected. Deja vu.

"He'll like it when he's older," Arvis countered, almost immediately. "It's a good gift."

There was clearly something there Aida wasn't getting, so she dropped it. It would have been a better gift had Saias been a year or two older, but he would be eventually.

"If that's it, we should get going," Aida eventually said after there was a brief silence wherein Azelle started deciding which gift he'd open or offer to its intended recipient next.

"Dayma made a bottle for Saias, and you can have a cinnamon roll," Arvis said. He would have liked to spend more time with his son.

"I had breakfast, and Father will be disappointed if he can't feed Saias when we arrive." Excuses. But that was Aida.

Both she and Arvis stood, and Arvis parted with Saias and all his new gifts, placing a kiss on his forehead before Aida took him completely into her arms and began her exit. "Thank you for the lovely morning, though. Merry Christmas."

She nearly left the parlor when Azelle ran up to her holding a cinnamon roll covered in a napkin, offering it to her. He wasn't smiling, but...

"Please give this to Cowen!" he said.

"Oh." Awkwardly, she accepted it. "Alright. I'm sure he'll... Appreciate it."

"Tell him 'Merry Christmas' from us, too, okay?"

"Okay." Aida forced another smile. Arvis doubted Azelle would know it was forced at all, which he supposed was good. Azelle was too pure. It was cute he'd offered one to Aida's father at all.

She left, and the room felt much emptier, somehow. There was another quiet that settled in the air among them, until Azelle once again set upon the gifts. He handed them out before even unwrapping the first of his. Arvis ended up sitting in a pile of prettily-wrapped packages. Once again, he held nothing but ambivalence towards anything that wasn't from those he considered friends or family, and these days that number was up to four, including Saias. Dayma likely considered the plate of tarts his gift from her so he didn't look for a box, and he recognized Azelle's because his younger brother had drawn a big happy face on the top of the box using some kind of charcoal. That was the only one he even cared about opening. If the servants were to clean up the rest of his presents alongside with the mess they'd undoubtedly leave in the parlor, he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

He was more interested in whatever Azelle got him, and how either of them reacted to not only his gifts, but whatever they were bound to have gotten each other. There was the fourth gift for Azelle, too, that was completely unknown to Arvis until this morning. Already he was planning on some sort of political action if it were from another duchy, trying to influence Arvis through his beloved little brother, or something much more negatively charged from one of the people who still weren't keen on a "bastard-son" living freely in the duchy's estate.

Arvis had a little more tact now not to simply burn them on the spot, but fear was a powerful motivator, and so were threats. Azelle didn't deserve the harsh judgments of petty gossipers, and Arvis was determined to see to it that he never caught the brunt of their callous whispers. He'd done well so far, at least.

Arvis pulled himself away from his thoughts just in time to see his younger brother pull a sweater out of a box. It wasn't anything particularly special. It was probably whatever gift Aida thought was best, and it was only polite for her to get him something since she came over. Otherwise, Arvis knew she wouldn't have bothered. Azelle made a scrunched-up face that clearly displayed his disdain for getting _clothes_ on Christmas, and moved onto the next gift. Arvis smiled.

He'd gotten Azelle a notebook he could only hope his younger brother would enjoy. Turning ten in the spring, Azelle would begin training his magic, and later swordsmanship with the Rotenritter soon enough, and Arvis expected he could use a notebook such as the one he'd wrapped the night prior to organize notes from his studies, do homework, or even use as, if Azelle decided to try, a blank book for a new tome.

That was the gift Azelle opened next, and Arvis was sure he only gasped because the notebook had been specially commissioned to resemble Valflame. It was clearly smaller, and certainly not as heavy (though Arvis was no good judge -- he never thought the book weighed much at all, himself), but it held the same pattern embossed on each cover, though not as nearly intricate or proud as the holy tome itself.

Azelle opened it, and the expression that fixed itself to his face after was unreadable. He had a smile as he set it aside, at least, so that seemed well and good.

He looked up to Arvis next, and seemed a little surprised to find his older brother hadn't opened the gift sitting directly in his lap.

Arvis immediately pretended as if he had been _just about to_ do just that right as Azelle looked at him.

He had a mind to keep the smiling-faced wrapping paper as its own trinket later, so he carefully peeled the paper away and set it specifically aside so he could smuggle it back to his room whenever they decided to end their morning together.

The gift itself surprised Arvis, mostly because Azelle hadn't made it himself, like he had the previous few years. Auntie must have taken him out to the city to purchase it, clearly. He only wondered if the gold had been from Azelle's own meager allowance or the money he allotted to Dayma for her own day-to-day use. If the former, Azelle had to have saved for months...

It was a little unorthodox. Arvis didn't really do much with his hair besides brushing it dry and when the desert breeze tousled it a little unfavorably, but clearly Azelle had put some measure of thought into buying him an ornamental comb. That was obvious enough with the way his younger brother was staring so intently at him while he fiddled with his present.

He gave Azelle a smile and stuck it in his hair. It would probably be a rare sight to see there on any day to follow, but it was still to Arvis' taste, and the smile stretching Azelle's face to see it was reason enough to wear it from time-to-time.

He leaned forward in his chair (both of them knew he wasn't going to really open all the other gifts now, if ever, though some one else may do it for him so he could respond appropriately where he needed to) and pointed to the gift for Azelle still unaccounted for. "Who's that one from, Azelle?"

He hadn't seemed surprised to see he had _four_ gifts this year, at least, so he must have somehow expected it beforehand, or at least that some one else would give him something.

"Lex!" Azelle chirped happily in response. That didn't entirely answer his question, but he didn't have to ask a second one before Dayma supplied an answer.

"One of the Dozel boys," she clarified. Since Arvis didn't recognize the name, it must have been the one without major blood.

It was nice that Azelle had made a friend at least, through perhaps one of the parties or events he'd dragged his brother to. Better if they were both the minor-blooded younger brothers. He'd expect they'd have a bunch in common, and that the second Dozel was a son from Lombard's second wife probably helped that, too.

The package from Lex was thin and wide. Arvis didn't really know what it could possibly be. What sort of thing could children get for each other? It was unlikely to be a toy...

He certainly didn't guess it was a painting, framed elegantly. It was an image of a couple of horses standing around in a field behind a fence. Arvis didn't know Azelle liked horses so much, either, until he beamed at the picture and eagerly stood to show both his brother and mother how cool it was.

Dozel's grauenritter consisted mostly of axe-wielding mounted knights, so it seemed obvious that a gift from that duchy might include horses. It could have just as easily been a gift of politeness from one duchy to another, if not coming from the second son and given to Azelle himself. Arvis wasn't thrilled at the discovery that his younger brother seemed so enraptured with the creatures, considering that he was afraid of them himself (not that any one knew or would ever discover that fact), but he was glad to see him so happy to get something he truly liked.

In his exuberance, Azelle asked Arvis: "Next year, can I get a _real_ horse?"

The answer was no, but Arvis wouldn't dare say that to Azelle, especially when he was so elated. Instead, he offered something of a compromise. "Maybe if you're really good this year. We'll see if we have room for a stable, or something."

Dayma looked at him a little incredulously, but at least thinking of something to buy Azelle for his birthday would be easier now.

The day ended with the same sense of cheer that Azelle's excitement brought, as Auntie Dayma read him a bedtime story in front of the fire and beside Arvis, who had to carry him to bed. Though Arvis eventually cleared out all the extraneous gifts he'd been sent and all the wrapping paper was cleaned up and discarded, the necklace he bought for his mother years ago sat untouched under the tree once again.

***

The next year was taken by such chilly weather that no one in the entire duchy could really be convinced to leave their house, especially on a day meant to be spent at home with family. Aida hadn't appeared to collect Saias' presents from either of the Velthomers, and Arvis didn't expect her, with the way the wind could cut through even the thickest curtains.

It seemed infinitely colder this year. There were no tarts or cinnamon rolls waiting for him when he awoke that morning. Dayma had caught a nasty illness in the fall and she was still completely bedridden now. Azelle would skip studies wherever possible to spend time with her, and this was perhaps the only reason Arvis would ever grant him for doing so.

By the time he would have expected Azelle to be looking for him or asking him to open presents, the boy was nowhere to be found. Arvis went to the kitchens, but there was no chef to even ask to prepare hot chocolate.

He went back to the parlor to wait for Azelle. This year, he'd gotten his brother a big stuffed horse, chosen both from his brother's interest in horses and the desire that getting Azelle something like that might curb his desire to get an _actual_ horse.

He leafed through a book he'd been reading in his spare time there in the parlor, occasionally looking back towards the Christmas tree, standing in its usual spot, and the gifts underneath. Arvis' 18th birthday was just around the corner now, in January, and the amount of women and their families asking for his hand in marriage had increased, as had the amount of gifts under the tree. Without sorting through them, he could probably assume this year Azelle would only have one or two gifts, if his friend in Dozel hadn't surreptitiously decided that Azelle was no longer worth his time. Dayma had been in no shape to do anything, and it seemed no one else cared for his baby brother like they cared for minimal political gain. Disgusting.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been just sitting there, waiting and reading, when he decided to see exactly what was going on. He visited Dayma's room first, only opening the door enough to peek in. She had doctors that Arvis paid for, but none of their treatments seemed to improve her health, and of course none of them were visiting today. Azelle was absent from the room, which was the curious part.

He could see Auntie's form curled up under several thick blankets, for warmth. The curtains were drawn shut, and Arvis knew Azelle wasn't yet tall enough to properly open them himself. It was likely she and him had spent time together in the darkness.

Arvis couldn't bring himself to step inside. It was probably better that way, regardless. She needed her rest.

He checked Azelle's room, but his brother wasn't there either. He eventually found him in the kitchen, using a stool to help him scale the counter and get to one of the cabinets.

“Merry Christmas,” Arvis said, face blank, before Azelle had even seen him.

Azelle floundered a moment, evidently surprised to see his brother at all, and didn't meet his gaze when he returned the sentiment. “Yeah... Merry Christmas.”

It was clearly not a very “merry” Christmas. Now Arvis felt a little guilty for saying it.

“Sorry,” Azelle continued. “I didn't... I didn't even... I-I forgot that... It was today.”

“It's alright.” He knew why, anyway, and it was a good reason. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.”

Azelle would sometimes help his mother cook or bake, and was learning it on his own because of it. Arvis didn't have the same experience, but he wasn't so helpless without paid staff to take care of him, and could at least manage one sandwich for them each, even if it was nothing special.

They ate in silence because there wasn't really anything else to say. Arvis knew what Azelle had been up to all day, and if he didn't ask to open presents, neither would Arvis. Spending a single day away from Cigyun, when she had first left him, had felt miserably empty. Spending a Christmas with no Auntie, smiling serenely in her favorite chair, as the boys opened presents or smiled over a mug of hot chocolate seemed downright depressing to Arvis, so it would likely be devastating to Azelle. They could just do it whenever she got better.

After eating, Azelle murmured thanks and silently left the kitchen. Arvis didn't follow him immediately, but he stopped by Dayma's room to find him sitting on a stool at her bedside. He could hear her voice, but it was too weak to make out what was being said.

Arvis entered just to open the curtains, and left without bothering them.

He finished the book in his own quarters, and started another one. He didn't see Azelle for the rest of the day.

Dayma passed away in the spring, less than a week before Azelle's 11th birthday. They didn't celebrate the occasion – at the time Azelle was still isolating himself in either his room, or his mother's, and Arvis thought it was best not to bother him. He'd need time to come to terms with it.

Maybe when Arvis' mother came back, it would help Azelle too. The castle felt empty without either Cigyun or Dayma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such a good prompt... I rp Azelle on tumblr alongside my best friend's Arvis so I was super excited for this! This is obviously really headcanon based, thus giving Azelle's mother a name and I also took a lot of liberties with the end because Azelle's fate is very vague in-game and Kaga's notes aren't canon, so I hope you enjoy it. I tried to keep the emphasis on Azelle and Arvis but damn. There are so many people in their family, huh?
> 
> <3 I hope you had a happy holidays and the rest of your 2019 goes well!


	2. Brothers Alone or "Interlude"

The tree was erected as usual, sometime around the first of the month, and gifts were quietly placed under it by servants as they arrived. Azelle and Arvis didn't talk much anymore, by this time, unless Azelle wanted to visit his best friend now in Dozel. Arvis usually said yes, and though he regretted it, he also gave permission for Azelle to spend his next Christmas with Lex.

Arvis hated being alone inside such a large castle, so he spent the holiday holed in his office, working on a new tax reform to present in Belhalla when he returned in two weeks. With Azelle gone, it was easier to just pretend that he was passing another day up to his eyeballs in paperwork, and it didn't hurt as much on an average Thursday to remember that Auntie Dayma was dead, Azelle didn't want to spend time with him, or his mother still had not returned home.

This trend continued for the following years. Even if Azelle stayed in Velthomer, they may have exchanged gifts, but the gesture was done so silently, by just leaving the box in the other's room, or with a servant to deliver it.

Arvis always gave his staff off for the season, but never himself. He spent the time in his office, again, because it was rather an effective strategy to surprise the other dukes with a radical proposition when they were just returning to work from an extended break.

He missed Azelle, of course. They didn't talk as they used to. He still brought him to Belhalla for work, and anywhere else he traveled, but any carriage ride was now spent in silence, usually with Arvis reading a book and Azelle staring out the small window at passing scenery. For a long time, nothing changed at all.

 


	3. Arvis

When Azelle was fifteen he ran off to Jungby to attempt to rescue his crush, and Arvis let him because Azelle was a good boy with only the purest of motivations, and the war in Isaach (or rather, the political actions Arvis wanted to put into motion while every one was distracted by the war) had Arvis' full attention.

If he'd known for a moment agreeing to that would mean he wouldn't see his brother in three years, he never would have agreed.

The difficulty came in not knowing if Azelle was okay, or how he was doing. He didn't think to write Arvis, so Arvis didn't write him. If Azelle didn't want to write him, why should he bother? Azelle had seemed so keen to get away... Maybe he didn't like Arvis anymore.

The Christmases Azelle spent away from him were manageable, at least. Arvis had spent the time working before, but now he especially pulled himself into his work, in order to numb the thought that he was nearly completely alone, now. Any time he wondered how Azelle was doing with Sigurd's army, he simply drafted another proposal, or sent another letter, or made sure his plans were falling into place.

The castle was decorated, and he sent all the servants home. The entire world around Arvis celebrated a holiday he did not – never out of a dislike for the season, but just out of necessity. When he heard some one talking about what they'd gotten or given for Christmas, Arvis simply redirected his thoughts to something else entirely, and it usually ended up being another idea for pushing forward his progressive politics.

In that way, he never made an assumption on how Azelle would be faring, or what he was doing. If he thought of his brother at all, it was the bitter thought that Azelle was probably doing completely fine without him, if not reveling in their time spent apart.

He'd asked Sigurd to keep Azelle safe. He could only hope that was a constant.

 


	4. Azelle

Azelle missed his brother, actually. He wanted a letter from Arvis, but messengers came and went from Belhalla with nothing for Azelle, and months passed with no messengers. How else could he interpret that but as a clear sign from Arvis that he was happy Azelle was finally out of his hair?

For a long time now he'd been afraid of upsetting his brother, who had a reputation for a deadly temper in his youth. The facts were clear to Azelle: Arvis got rid of all the other illegitimate children their father had, so he could just as easily get rid of Azelle.

He joined Sigurd's fight because he was silly for Lady Edain and wanted to help, in any way he could, confirm her safety. He stayed because going back meant facing Arvis' ire.

It wasn't bad at all, though. Being in such a close proximity to his brother, or rather, under his shadowed wing, seemed to make people avoid Azelle, who was friendly and soft-hearted. Away from Arvis, Azelle had made plenty of new friends and met so many interesting new people from all over Jugdral.

He hadn't really anticipated staying with Sigurd for three whole years, but he didn't have an unpleasant time either.

They celebrated Christmas in Verdane. Azelle had scrambled in town to buy something for each and every one of the people staying there. It was such a long list – never before had he needed to buy so many presents! It was hard too: he knew the kinds of things Lex liked, of course, and he could suitably shop for Lady Edain, but Sigurd and his knights, Lady Ayra, Prince Jamke... They'd all been strangers, or close to it, to Azelle just months prior, so he did his best and asked both Lex and Edain for a little assistance.

He thought of buying something for Arvis and trying to mail it home, but he hadn't received a single letter, so it was probably best not to annoy him.

Still, when the day came every one joined in the parlor, all thirteen of them, and the room felt more full than Azelle could imagine. Every one was exchanging packages, smiles, and even hugs in some cases, during that chilly morning. They shared an enormous breakfast, and at the end of it Azelle felt a little more at ease.

He was afraid of Princess Ayra, and to a much lesser extent to Prince Jamke and Lord Sigurd, among others, but after seeing them just enjoy the spirit of the season, despite the groups' differences or very _reason_ for being stationed on the Verdanese border, that fear was dissipating. In comparison, he was still terrified of Arvis.

He felt bad for thinking that way.

* * *

They celebrated Christmas in Agustria. The room was even more full, counting another princess, a bard, a mercenary... But Azelle wasn't nervous of the others anymore. He knew how to treat Ayra so she wouldn't glare at him, and was eager to make friends with the others – especially a mage like Lewyn.

Miles and weeks away from Velthomer, he felt more comfortable to just talk and laugh with the people around him than he ever had at home. He didn't stand out like he did training with the rotenritter or gong to school in Velthomer. He fit in, and fit in comfortably.

Christmas in Agustria was a good day for him. Every one liked the gifts he'd offered them, and he was touched by the thought that every one else thought about what he might like, too.

Guilt would only strike him the next day, when he realized he hadn't even thought about his older brother in Grannvale.

* * *

They celebrated Christmas in Silesse. It was insanely cold, especially for some one with fire flowing through their veins. By now, Sigurd's group felt something like a second family, only compounded by the fact that they had baby Seliph, and even others, to take care of...

Things had changed a lot. Azelle hadn't seen Velthomer in years, and the smell of the desert breeze so common to the duchy was too far away to entirely remember. He wanted to write to Arvis, but had been recommended against it by those around him: Sigurd was a traitor, and any letters sent out were likely to be intercepted by the wrong people and used against them, even if Azelle wrote Arvis even a tiny Christmas card. He knew well enough himself how people could twist even the most inane gestures into something worthy of gossip rags.

So Arvis wouldn't learn about how Lex somehow seduced the Isaachian princess, or Azelle and Tailtiu started dating, or that he somehow had met the Prince of Silesse without ever realizing it, or that he should keep on the look out for a beautiful silver haired woman who was missing, and really, could be anywhere by now. Azelle could only tell him the next time he saw him in person, and who knew how long that would be?

But it was a nice sentiment, Azelle thought. If he had so much to tell Arvis, maybe Arvis would have so much to tell him, and when he finally came home, they might actually be able to talk about things. They could do better. Azelle certainly had spent time enough away from him that the fear seemed distant enough to conquer. At some point, their relationship had fallen apart, and there was only one way they could ever mend it...

Again, Christmas had been a huge celebration with so many. Azelle had been most excited for only one exchange; in which he bought Tailtiu a pendant, as a promise they'd stay together. He explained to her that he wanted to have a huge wedding, in Velthomer, or Friege or really anywhere at all she preferred, and she'd get a beautiful dress and their families would be in attendance. He'd buy her anything in the world, and do anything for her, but she just had to wait until they got home to Grannvale.

She couldn't wait, and months later a Silessian priest married them.

 


	5. Return home or "The End"

Azelle had followed Sigurd into Verdane. He followed Sigurd into Agustria, and Silesse, and into war against Grannvale, their home. He followed Sigurd into a buring battlefield, through meteor strikes falling unconcerned for who they hit or how cleanly they hit them. In all his days, no matter how afraid of Arvis Azelle became, he _never_ once imagined being on the receiving end of a meteor strike.

The heat was terrifying.

Though Azelle had followed Sigurd many places steadfastly, he did not follow Sigurd to the grave. Blessed or cursed, the fires ceased, and Azelle was found among the corpses of his friends, singed badly but certainly alive. No one knew how he did it, or if it had something to do with his holy blood or if perhaps Arvis saw his brother in between blasts and that was when he called off the siege.

Two resulting things happened. Arvis had his brother back, and Azelle, so callously wounded, lost his leg to preserve his life.

If they didn't talk much before, they certainly didn't speak now. Arvis decided it was out of a bitter hatred for what he did at Belhalla, but Azelle was too exhausted of life now to feel anything so strongly.

At first he questioned why or how Deirdre was there. He clapped, cordially, at their wedding, but he didn't smile. Mentioning Sigurd around her seemed to give her a headache, so the fighting spirit in Azelle that wanted to make things right eventually yielded to his soft heart and burnt out.

He didn't see Saias again. He missed Saias.

Come winter, Deirdre and Arvis were husband and wife, and Arvis had a grandiose set of chambers in the capital prepared for his beloved younger brother, who was all but a spectre now. When he wasn't in his room, he didn't seem to like sharing his time with his brother or sister-in-law. He liked going outside, but with snow and ice it was dangerous for him and his crutches. He'd started painting, at one point, but denied all but a few servants entry to his room, so only they were privy to his work on the off-chance he left them uncovered.

Arvis had never been busier in his life, though he was also pressed to recall a time when he'd been happier. He was no longer alone. Azelle was home, and safe. He had a loving wife. Saias was safe from any Loptyrian cultist ever touching him. Above all else, he was in a position where he could begin making real change, for the people, and set to carry motions to that end immediately.

That following Christmas, Arvis broke his eight-year streak of working through it. The servants erected a tree, like when he was younger, and decorated the parlor. He bought as many gifts as he could think of for both his brother and Deirdre, and on the day of he even made hot chocolate, just for them.

He sat down in a chair across from Deirdre, and they spoke of how pretty the lights were, and how charming the season was. He asked her how she usually celebrated, and she merely scrunched up her face and couldn't remember. She didn't ask about his past, so he didn't tell her, even if there was an inkling it may help her remember her own.

Azelle was late to arrive, due only in part to his disability, but neither said a word as he heaved himself into a chair.

“Did you make that?” he asked. He meant the drinks.

“I tried,” Arvis replied. When Azelle leaned forward to reach for one, Arvis saw it to his hands without another word. When Azelle leaned back in the chair, pressing the mug to his lips, he added, “Merry Christmas.”

“Oh. Sorry. Merry Christmas.”

Neither of them smiled.

Azelle didn't like looking at Deirdre, partly out of guilt for being unable to help her and knowing things about her that she herself couldn't remember. Arvis just thought he disliked her. He wanted them to be friends, but he couldn't force it if they decided not to.

“I... didn't get you anything,” Azelle said to both of them, staring at his drink. “I haven't been outside since the first snowfall. So I couldn't...”

“You didn't need to anyway,” Arvis interjected. He wasn't smiling, but at least he didn't seem mad about it.

Azelle sat in silence as he watched his brother give Sigurd's wife (that was how he still thought about her; either way gave him pangs of guilt, so he could no longer check himself appropriately) a beautiful necklace with jewels the same color as her hair.

Arvis gave him an intricately carved prosthetic leg, made of shining copper. It had one joint in the knee that seemed appropriately bendable, and several belts that were meant to wrap around what was left of his thigh in order to keep it in place. Arvis offered to help him put it on, but Azelle mentioned he'd probably need to put it on before his pants, and disrobing in front of a lady would be too rude.

It made a good excuse to leave the parlor early, at least. Arvis helped him carry it to his room, but Azelle wouldn't let him come inside and struggled to bring it in. He didn't meet his older brother's face, and they parted without saying much of anything else.

Azelle wouldn't see Arvis for the rest of the day, or even speak to him for a week, but the leg fit nicely and when he was fully dressed the phantom pain stopped. It was a good gift, even if Azelle wasn't excited about it. He wasn't sure if he could be excited about much anymore.

He got to go outside with only a cane by spring, and by summer he had a nephew and niece, twins.

By all accounts he was a good uncle, if not slightly aloof. When Deirdre didn't care for them, he did, and as they grew older both of them actually enjoyed spending time with Uncle Azelle.

Their second Christmas was the one that got Azelle to leave the castle even though it had snowed and it was cold, all so that he could buy them each a stuffed toy to hug if nights got too dark.

Even if the brothers didn't talk much, Arvis was pleased to see his family get along like that. Saias was not allowed to visit as the twins' older half-brother, but would eventually come as frail Julius' physician. A status quo was forging inside Castle Belhalla alongside Arvis' forging of new laws and practices that saw most of the continent thriving under his rule.

One fall, Azelle grew sick and it hadn't abated by winter. Saias checked on him during one of his visits, to see if he could help, but Azelle was concerned for things beyond his health.

He struggled to sit up in bed and bade Saias to open the curtains for him, which he did. The light from outside illuminated the room. Azelle didn't really like any one coming inside before then. Saias could see all the canvases, stock-piled over the years of practice.

Azelle moved to get out of bed and Saias told him to relax.

Just removing himself from the blankets caused his uncle to shiver. He didn't seem keen to shrink back down underneath them, but Saias pulled them back to his shoulders regardless.

Saias was 17 and Azelle was 26. They both felt older, with the responsibilities Saias shouldered and the truths Azelle experienced.

“What do you need?” Saias asked.

Azelle shook his head, curling his arms around himself under the covers. “You can take whatever you like,” he said. “But those canvases on the easel are for the twins. For Christmas.”

“And why can't you give these to them yourself? It's only a few days away.”

His response was silence, but Saias wouldn't take it. He just waited patiently, and Azelle eventually sighed.

“I can't leave bed right now... If it gets colder, do you think I'll be able to then?” Saias couldn't answer. “You probably won't be here for Christmas... But have a good one, okay?”

He thought of asking his nephew to give them to Arvis to deliver, but decided not to. Saias merely thanked him and excused himself. He couldn't be there for Christmas for nearly ten years now, for his own safety. The paintings wouldn't get to the twins for another week.

By Christmas, Azelle spent most of his time sleeping, and so was not present for Emperor Arvis to gift his children with as many toys as he could think of. Deirdre checked on him a few times, as they had become friends (again), but no one sat by his side.

Whenever Arvis visited, Azelle was asleep, or sometimes pretended to be. It was easier for both of them.

He passed away shortly after his last birthday.

The Velthomers did not celebrate Christmas without Azelle, or without Julia, or without Deirdre, because for Julius' 7th birthday he received a malignant tome that changed everything. It was almost for the better that Azelle wasn't there to see it.

 


End file.
